Avatar Korra
by vosvanyaroc
Summary: The ending of season one, just a little more spaced out, as I saw fit. Everyone's story is wrapped up, as more are soon to be told. There is nothing that can stop Avatar Korra now. Makorra all the way. Kind of cheesy and sappy.


Avatar Korra

The ending of the season felt a little rushed to me, and too many emotions were left untapped, and too many threads left unwoven. Here is (an incredibly sappy) extended ending to satiate what I was craving. Maybe it will satiate you too?

* * *

The air itself seem to sparkle as Korra's lips slammed into Mako's. He eventually deepened the kiss, and she could have sworn she saw stars. The world spinning around her, yet seemingly frozen in time. This felt right- _he_ felt right.

Well if it wasn't the kiss itself, and _finally_ being with Mako, it was that Aang had appeared right before her, along with the whole lineage of Avatars- her past lives- _herself_, and restored her bending. She could barely hold it in.

After he broke, tenderly smiling at her, a look he _only _reserved for Bolin, she put these emotions to words. In utter awe, she inhaled shakily. "Mako."

"Yeah?" He seemed like he was in a similar daze. He had just witnessed her at her full power, something unseen by him. He had literally seen the most beautiful girl in the world wielding the power of a god, and yet here was still so vulnerable, so fragile, so _human_. He never wanted to let go.

"I- I know how to give people their bending back!"

Mako's eyes lit up, snapping himself out of his love struck musings, and his face contorted into a wide smile. "That's _great_!"

But then his face screwed up into a comically skeptical countenance.

"...How?"

"Avatar Aang came to me. It was so real. I could have reached out and touched him, all of them." Tears began to spring into her eyes. "He restored my bending- only... it could never truly be taken away. The Avatar spirit wouldn't allow that, Mako. It was never really gone. Mako... it was never gone."

He stared deeply into her cerulean eyes, hands on her shoulders supportively, listening to every word she said with intent. She blushed slightly under his gaze, and continued. She was still ecstatic, but the toll of her trials was weighing heavily on her, and he wanted to be there for her, to hold her up when she could no longer stand, to be her shoulder to cry on.

"And then, he, it, _I_... I don't know, showed me how to energybend! Can you believe it! I can unlock everyone's ajna chakras!" Tears freely ran down her face, as she fully absorbed the ramifications of the events of that day.

"That's fantastic news Korra!" Despite his excitement, genuine and full, his face stoned over for an instant. "Who're you- ...Chief Beifong, right? She deserves it more than anyone right now."

She nodded in agreement. "She's the most logical choice I suppose. I really owe her. We all do. Just wait till she hears this!"

Mako pulled her into another passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her. It was as if the stars themselves were singing a heavenly chorus for the two of them.

They heard crunching snow behind them. This time, however, they didn't fear of being discovered. Though perhaps they should have been, hearing Asami's indignant squeak.

Mako turned around, and his jaw fell down, his arms still around Korra. He hadn't exactly... explicitly broken up with her yet. He had kind of... gotten caught up in the moment.

"Asami-"

She scoffed, though it wasn't spiteful. She was almost smiling. Still, her look ever so conveyed that of 'righteously _pissed_', and Mako gulped in anticipation.

"Save it Mako." She held up a hand. Then, she marched straight up to him and poked him in the chest. "You didn't even have the _decency_ to break up with me before you started finagling around with Korra? This amazing, wonderful, talented, and truly special girl? You mean to tell me that you two are going to be a gorgeous and spectacular couple... you're going to be _truly happy_ together... and you didn't even let _me know?_ Let me be there to congratulate my best friend? Mako! I'm surprised at you!"

"Asami... I-" It was hard not to start grinning in her passive-aggressive blessing of their relationship. This however, was cut short by a stout kick to his genitals, causing him to writhe on the ground in agony for several minutes.

"And that's for going behind my back and lying to do it." She wiped her hands together, and let out a satisfied sigh. Asami turned to Korra, pushed her hair behind her ear, and in a sweat and pleasant tone, said,

"Korra, if you're feeling better, Katara said dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks." Korra tried to stifle her laughs as Mako clutched his stomach in agony, trying to hold down bile as he heaved.

"You ok? You were so upset- you ran off before we could stop you."

"Ok? I'm more than ok!" Asami's eyebrows perked in interest.

"Not just the... ahem. Yeah, sorry about that." She rushed up and grabbed Asami's shoulders, shaking her roughly.

"My bending's back! And I know how to get other people's back!"

"That's incredible Korra! Lin is going to be thrilled to hear that." She held a hand by her mouth and added in a hushed tone, "Do you think you could... you know? ...I've kind of always wanted to be a firebender."

Korra laughed, the first time in a long time. "I don't think it works that way."

She helped Mako stand up, a steely glare in his eyes. Asami chuckled saccharinely. She rushed up to Korra and fully embraced her. Through her vice-like grip, Korra heard her whisper.

"Be good to him. He's a complete jerk, but he's such a softie underneath it all." She removed herself from Korra, and her eyes were shining with tears. What kind wasn't known, and Asami wasn't going to forgo her dignity to inform them.

She hugged Mako one more time, and kissed his cheek. He held her hand up to the spot where her lips brushed against it. "Hey. You hurt her... I'll castrate you. Got it?"

"Got it."

Asami seemed to stare off into the distance, her hair sweeping in the gentle breeze, framing her face delicately. Yet this woman had proven herself the opposite of delicate.

"I- how long ago was I some spoiled rich daughter of an industrialist who secretly built weapons for a power-hungry terrorist? Look at me now, in the South Pole, no money, no home, no possessions... no boyfriend." She glanced guiltily at Mako... did her eyes betray regret? They didn't know, _she_ didn't want to know.

"And I'd trade it all over again- a thousand times over again, just to be friends with you. We've gone through so much together. I couldn't imagine my life without you guys. Thank you... Avatar Korra. I-"

She wiped at her eyes, smiling stupidly, as she succumbed to her emotions.

"Oh, I'm a big mess." She sniffed loudly. "I'm just going to go help get dinner ready." She trotted off, leaving Korra and Mako to stand, embraced in each other's arms, watching her go.

"Well that was... nothing short of beautiful- poetry even." He meant it. "But- I _don't_ think it was necessary to sabotage my future children." Korra shook her head in amusement while he dusted himself off. Her ears tinged pink at the mention of future children. Maybe she hoped that those future children could be hers too. She kissed him on the cheek, still feeling the excitement, as if this was dangerous and new. He blushed slightly.

"You kind of deserved it, you big jerkbender."

"Oh did I know?" He dipped her down, and planted a sensuous, deep, _needing_ kiss on her lips. Korra soon had to come up for air. Her face was flushed and it seemed as if she were floating on cloud nine.

He whispered in a hoarse, low, lustful voice. "We'll see who's the jerkbender later tonight."

"Uh! Mako!" He teasingly spanked her backside, and she tackled him into the snow. Soon afterward she secured in holding his arms down above his head, though he honestly didn't resist all that much. She gazed into his amber eyes.

It felt as if she could stare into those eyes for an eternity. Suddenly, as soon as the strange hypnotic sensation overcame her, it broke its spell. She kissed him on the nose, and helped him up.

"We really should... get going to dinner... now."

He rubbed his neck. "Yeah. Dinner. And telling everyone the good news. Though I'm sure Asami's already told everyone by now." He winced and involuntary moved a hand to his affronted area. Korra chuckled again.

"_That_ good news! I meant- yeah. Not that- not that _this_ isn't... ahem." He coughed into his hand, neck turning red from embarrassment. "So you wanna go to dinner now?" He smiled sheepishly, and she flung an arm around his waist, pulling him close to her.

It just felt so good to be _alive_. For the first time in a very long time. She was just happy. Everything was starting to look up. There was nothing that could stop them.

Dinner was eaten loudly, uproariously. Korra had never smiled more in one sitting. Everyone congratulated her on her recovered powers. She felt _truly_ blessed by the spirits, for her family, for Tenzin, for her friends, everything.

The very next day, at dawn, she entered the Avatar State, and felt the energy flow, snaking through Lin Beifong's body, pooling in the various chakras. She found the Ajna easily, and overwhelmed the dark hold that was placed on it. It was over. Amon hadn't won. She triumphed.

It seemed as if everything was going her way. It was almost a miracle. No it _was_ a miracle. She had never thought she'd see a Beifong that close to tears- not in a million lifetimes. She'd deny it though. She _did_ deny it. Though, the way Lin thanked her from the bottom of the bottom of her cantankerous old heart, it made Korra choke up a little.

They weren't exactly best friends, but she could count her among her closest and most trusted allies.

Katara had laughed. 'Like mother, like daughter', she had said. Katara had winked at Korra when she held Mako's hand. It was as if she knew... of course she knew. She always knew. She was the greatest waterbender in the world, matriarch of the Airbenders, widow of the Avatar. She knew.

She would later pull Korra aside and tell her, looking sternly into her eyes. "Love isn't a frivolous thing, Avatar Korra. It's a spell that holds onto you forever, and it tries its hardest never to let go. So you make sure it's set its sights on the right person. And then you _never_ let go." She winked and smiled fondly.

She had gazed fondly up at the sky, obviously reminiscing about Aang. Her past life. The man who had saved the world, and changed everything. The man who had saved her from the brink, when she was at her lowest.

Katara was almost thrown off balance as Korra hugged her with all the ferocity of a tigerdillo. Katara laughed jauntily, as Korra ran off to tell her parents the good news.

"Never let go!"

Senna and Tonraq had been a little skeptical at first. Tonraq was horrified that his 'baby girl' wanted to date boys, but Senna had laughed it off. Still, Mako did not like the way they kept looking at him. It seemed like hours on end as they drilled into them their 'rules'. Though, they couldn't stop her from breaking any. After all, she was the Avatar... plus she traveled extensively. But, she appreciated their concern...

"And you make sure you always use protection!"

"Mom!"

Soon thereafter, Lin had returned to Republic City, to resume her position as chief of the metalbending police. She had a huge mess to clean up, but she reveled in the challenge. Republic City was her home, and she would do whatever it took to protect this place so dear to her heart.

Lin glanced up at the golden statue of her mother, and smiled. It was a weary smile, of a wry cynic, who had seen a lot, and experienced a lot, but who had a place within her for hope, and joy, and an inner peace.

She smirked. "This place has seen a lot. It'll see a lot more. _I've_ seen a lot." The statue was silent, ever guarding the police station. "Thank you... mother. I hope that whatever may come, you look down on me and tell your fellow spirits that... you're proud to call me your daughter." The statue remained silent. Lin scoffed heartily. "As soon as you're done kicking Amon's sorry ass that is." The smirk grew, ever so slightly. "Give him hell Mom."

Like mother, like daughter. "Oh, and Katara says hi. Be sure to tell Twinkletoes."

A Beifong didn't cry. It was considered anatomically impossible by some, a violation of the spirits by others. Thankfully, the square was relatively absent, and not a soul saw her dab at her eyes slightly- not a soul that wanted to live, that is.

As Lin reconstituted the largely broken and scarred Republic City, Korra spent more time back at her home, relaxing, and enjoying the company of her friends.

A few months went by, and she worried she had grown lazy and content in her leisure, but at least she had her family. At least she had her friends. At least she had Mako.

Korra and Mako's relationship was low-key, but by no means private. Sure, they restricted public displays of affection for private times, that is when Senna and Tonraq allowed them two seconds alone together. If Asami had threatened genital mutilation, Tonraq had promised much, _much_, worse. And Senna... Mako shuddered to think about her warning.

Still, if anyone could remain oblivious to something, it was Bolin. Or perhaps he knew all along, and hadn't really accepted it. Mako felt like it would be rude to ask, much less confront him about it. He would wait, and see.

One day, he did get to see. Bolin had walked in on them passionately engrossed in a kiss.

His face fell, it seemed as though he had just seen a ten-thousand strong army of Equalists bearing down on him.

"Um... I'll just go." He turned to leave, but Korra airbent the door shut. She was a little bit smug with her powers. She placed a hand on his wrist.

"Don't go. We want you here." Bolin's countenance wasn't exactly telling of his believing that, but he sat down at the foot of the bed.

Mako nodded, looking him square in the eye. "Bo, we need to tell you something."

"I already know." He put his hands up incredulously. "You didn't think I noticed, bro? I mean... sure I'm not very observant, but... _come on_! Are you serious right now?"

Korra bit her lip in apprehension. "So... are you... mad, at us?"

Bolin appeared as if he had stumbled off his train of thought mid-word. He put his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a minute. Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"B-because! We- I- I don't know. Tell him, Korra."

"We... thought you might be..." It pained her to say the word, and she visibly winced as she felt it crossing her lips. "Jealous."

It broke her heart to see his face. It was cleaned of any present emotion."

Korra back-tracked as quickly as she could. "I didn't mean it like that! Honest! I meant- I meant we thought you'd be upset."

He didn't respond. She feared she had actually hurt his feelings deeply. She put her hand on his cheek, steering his gaze into hers.

"Bolin?"

"I'm not jealous." He almost pouted when he said it, and Mako could clearly see etched on his face a six-year-old Bolin complaining about the cruelties of the world that were out of Mako's control. How far he'd come. He wasn't a helpless little boy that constantly tugged at Mako's shirt, whining about how afraid he was. He was a _man_ now. That didn't mean he still couldn't be a boy at heart, though.

"I'm not jealous." He repeated, this time forcefully, enunciated, as if he was announcing it to himself. "I'm not jealous." He repeated the sentence a few more times, each rising in volume and confidence. Finally he broke out into a giant, goody smile. "I'm not jealous Korra! I'm not upset at all!"

He leapt into her arms, and she accommodated a death-grip of a hug.

"So you approve? I mean, we have your blessing? Mako's your brother, after all."

"My blessing?" He held both of Korra's hands in her own, and timidly glancing at Mako for a brief second, leaned in to chastely kiss her cheek.

"You've always had my blessing Korra." His voice sounded wistful, as if he was basking in her glow. She regarded him, this strong, brave, young man, growing into his own, learning how to be his own person. He was maturing. He deserved the best kind of girl, and there were few things she believed with more gusto.

Tears began to form in his eyes. "I just want you to be happy. That's all I want. I- I love you Korra... but I want you to be happy. So I can love you like a sister... right? Just be happy... that's all I could ever want from you."

She smiled, a laugh escaping her. She brushed a tear away from his eye, but more came.

Mako grinned, with a softness she could never really understand. She didn't need to understand. It wasn't the kind of thing she could ever hope to share with Mako- it was for him, and his brother, and them alone.

"Aw, don't cry Bo." Mako pulled him into his own hug, Bolin beginning to sob into his jacket.

"I'm just _so_ happy, for you, and for Korra, and for me. And- and, I don't know - relieved... and- I don't know I just have a lot of feelings ok?"

Mako's throat hitched with a choked sob disguised as a laugh. "Yeah, bro. I know."

Korra used the opportunity to take her leave, and give the brothers some space to work things over. This had begun between them, and it could only end between them. That was the only way this resolution could work.

Mako gently rocked Bolin in his embrace. "I love you so much, Bo."

"I- I know, Mako. I love you too bro. I love you more than anything in the world. You mean everything to me. I want you to be happy- you deserve happy."

Mako sniffed, not even caring at this point. They had been through so much, fought so many enemies, spent so many nights, alone and cold, and afraid. Every day was a journey whose destination they were unsure of. To have survived in of itself, was a blessing neither would ever take lightly. It was a curse neither would forget.

Bolin knew his brother deserved this. He deserved the world on a silver platter, yet he would trade the whole world just to see Bolin smile. It was time to stop being a child, and holding onto selfish dreams, boyhood fantasies. Korra wasn't for him, and even if she was... it was time to let go. There would be other girls, other opportunities to find love.

Mako wiped his eyes and his nose, gripping Bolin's head to his neck. He was so proud of his brother. He had grown up so much in a few short months. He was his everything- he would do anything for him, and more. He had risked life and limb and happiness to keep a smile on his little brother's face, and food in his stomach, and blankets over his shoulders.

He would do it all again. He would do _everthing_, all of it, again, for Bo, for their parents, for himself.

"I'm so proud of you, Bo. You're becoming a man."

"Yeah..." He sniffed loudly. They were both frankly a little embarrassed at their overemotional display of love and affection. It had been building up for months, and needed to be released. Then was as good a time as any.

"I'm proud of you too, Mako." He donned a hilarious pout. "If you _ever_ break her heart... I'll break your face."

He tousled his hair. "Got it, bro. I'd never even dream of it."

"Do you- do you think... Mom and Dad...?" He didn't need to finish the question. They had been through more than any child should have been together. Then, Avatar Korra came along, just as they thought they would live a normal happy life again, and shook everything up.

They were heroes. They had saved Republic City... maybe even the world. The two stared into each other's eyes, and knew, that no matter what, they would always be there for each other, at the end of the day. Thick and thin, and thick and thin _did_ come. That was proven easily enough. There was nothing that could bring them down, or tear them apart. There was _nothing_ that could _ever_ come between them.

And now, he could add Korra to this precious little shrine of a family he had. It would never be whole again, it couldn't be. But, with is brother, with Asami, and now with Korra, the woman he loved... it was enough.

"Yeah, Bo. I think they're proud of us. I think they've always been proud of us."

He placed a single buss on his baby brother's forehead, and they embraced in silence.

Tenzin received a telegraph a few days later, from General Bumi. The Earth Kingdom had become engulfed in civil war, he was requesting the Avatar's assistance in mediating the bloodshed.

Bolin strutted past Naga, as they all relaxed on her side, watching the waves. "Well, _Team Avatar_... looks like we got business to take care of." He punched his open palm with grim determination and humor on his face.

Korra grinned, and approached Tenzin, Mako in tow.

"What's the situation?"

Tenzin gazed at her, with such a softness, and solemnity, she feared he would ignore the mission and get all sappy with her. She was right.

Soon, she was swarmed with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, all clamoring on her and around her, the younger two shouting at the top of their lungs how much they loved her.

"Aw... I love you guys too." She saw Pema descending the stairs, holding baby Rohan, a few months old, to her bosom. She nodded at Korra, who grinned devilishly back.

Tenzin sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder, as Meelo airbent away from her head, and Jinora and Ikki both stood by his side.

"I've never been more proud of you. You're ready for this- I believe in you."

"Thanks, Tenzin."

He appeared to be choking up. "And- and don't forget your airbending forms!"

"I won't." She couldn't stop the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

"And don't forget to drill yourself in hand to hand combat."

"I won't." The tears flowed freely from her eyes now.

"And don't-"

"I won't, Tenzin. Stop worrying about me." She sniffled slightly. "It's just saving the world. It's what I do."

Tenzin's hand never left her shoulder. "I'm _so_ proud of you... Avatar Korra."

She smiled, squeezing him more tightly than anyone she had ever hugged before. He fumed for all of a millisecond, before conceding, and patting her head awkwardly.

He handed her the telegram, and she ran off to brief her other friends.

Pema dabbed at her eyes. "There goes our baby... off to save the world, just like your father." Katara put a hand on her shoulder, cooing at little Rohan. Senna and Tonraq stood on the other side of Tenzin, as the airbabies all waved enthusiastically.

Korra stood next to Naga, a hand resting on her head. Bolin stood on the other side, nuzzling her chin, while Pabu climbed up to his shoulders. She grinned fiercely at him, and his smile irradiated back.

Mako slipped his hand inside of hers, and she tenderly pecked his lips. His smile was soft and bright and his eyes were trusting and hopeful.

She glanced at Asami, visage one of zeal and determination. They all glanced at each other, for a little while, and then stared out over the ocean.

They hopped aboard Naga, and she ran off at a gallop, as the wind whipped through their hair and clothes. Where they would go, what they would do, that was all yet to be planned. They had a goal, but the journey to achieving it was as of yet unformed- and that was their style. Team Avatar's way of doing things.

She shouted over the rush of the wind to Bolin, sitting behind her.

"I think a good place to set up base camp is in Omashu!"

"What!"

Katara gazed up at the sun, and her voice was barely a whisper, but she trusted it to be carried on the wind, to where it needed to go.

"Thank you Aang."

Together, there was nothing that could stop them. They had faced the most powerful and ruthless bloodbender, and his regime of thousands, against war machines backed by a psychotic millionaire. A simple civil war should be a piece of cake, right?

Whatever may come, they were ready for it. They felt young, and alive, and wild, and free. The impossible became possible to Team Avatar.

Korra felt pride well in her chest. She felt the weight of the world, so heavy to bear- lift a little. She didn't have to bear it alone. She had her friends. She had her teachers, her mother and father, Naga. She had Mako. She had everyone she could possibly need.

A few months ago, she had felt at her absolute lowest. Now, there was no place higher than what she felt.

Avatar Korra... yes. She definitely liked the way that sounded.

* * *

**So yeah. Unashamed Makorra. But that's ok. It's canon now ;) I know, shoot me for making this _so_ cheesy and goopy and other things, but I just felt so many feels when writing this. It was _so_ satisfying, and I started getting choked up, imagining this all happened. I know how vain of me, but hey, I didn't dictate what was to be written, I just let myself imagine what else happened in the deneument of episode 12. This is merely the product of that. It helps to listen to inspiring music. I don't know- if it's too cliched for you, or it's not how you would have done it, I understand- completely. Feel free to let me know what you thought.**


End file.
